


Blind spot

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, References to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>he can wade into a war without batting an eye, but he has an irrational fear of the dark</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind spot

Blood and guts don't faze him.

Even loss, he can survive.

Fire and steel, needles and torture: there is nothing so dark, so gruesome, that it can make him flinch.

The Professor tells him that he can't remember because his mind refuses to. His own brain is terrified of the truth of who he is.

He wonders what an atrocity he must be, what a dark red stain of soullessness, that he cannot bear to look.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Blind Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284577) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
